El bosque
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Decidió ingresar al bosque Aokigahara ignorando los peligros que había en el.


**Este One-shot participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha fragmentos de Shikon.**

Como todos sabemos el bosque Aokigahara conocido como el Mar de Árboles, es un bosque de 35 km² ubicado al noroeste de la base del monte Fuji entre la prefectura de Yamanashi y la de Shizuoka, Japón. Es una zona en extremo peligrosa para todo aquel que se deja engañar por los demonios que ese lugar alberga, todas las almas son corrompidas, por años el bosque ha matado a las personas que se internan en el. Sin embargo eso no tiene a las personas alejadas del lugar.

.

.

.

A la entrada del bosque Aokigahara Jyukai, un cartel escrito en japonés reza:

"Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo".

Leyó en voz alta Kagome con su linterna en mano, eran las diez de la noche y poco le importaba lo que dijera ese cartel, les demostraría a todos sus amigos que ese bosque no era para nada peligroso.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar los árboles poco a poco la fueron rodeando, al poco tiempo se encontró con el primer cartel de aviso dentro del bosque.

"No salgas del sendero"

El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte.

"Ja, como si eso me fuera a asustar" -se mofó y siguió caminando.

Conforme se fue adentrando, el aire y la neblina nocturna se fueron espesando más y más, a tal grado que su campo de visión era de medio metro y su linterna le era insuficiente.

No duró mucho para que su espíritu aventurero creciera más y más, decidió salirse del sendero marcado como "seguro" para explorar.

Llevaba su cámara deportiva grabando, cada cosa nueva que salía la nombraba.

"He encontrado un hilo, lo voy a seguir quizá me lleve a algo interesante."

Camino sobre puños de hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies, el hilo la guiaría a aún gran descubrimiento.

La neblina era espesa pero aún así podía mirar a través de ella con su linterna.

Por fin llegó al final del hilo donde se podía apreciar un cuerpo sin carne, de huesos vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa con una flecha en su diestra encajada en su pecho.

"Increíble una sacerdotisa" un brillo llamó su atención más delante del esqueleto.

Con su linterna alumbró delante viendo un enorme árbol con otro cadáver pegado a él con una flecha.

Se aproximó a el cadáver pudo observar que era cubierto por ropas rojas.

"Increíble, está momificado" y se aproximo a tocarlo y grabarlo a detalle "Lo más seguro es que estén aquí hace más de 500 años".

La aventura aún era muy buena, comenzaba a creer que los rumores del bosque eran mentira.

Ignorando a los dos cadáveres continuó adentrándose al bosque más y más, su viejo reloj pitó anunciando media noche y el frío se había comenzado a hacer menos soportable, así que, decidió parar a encender una fogata.

estaba felizmente frente a la fogata cuando escuchó una risa que le erizó sus vellos, parecía venir a sus espaldas.

se paró como si de un resorte en su trasero se tratara seguido de un fuerte grito.

La risa comenzó a hacerse más y más cercana pero no podía divisar nada.

" _Ven"_ comenzó a hablar entre risas aquel misterioso ser.

El corazón de Kagome latía descontrolado.

Tomando sus cosas decidió que era mejor ignorar esa voz, después de apagar la fogata y continuó su camino.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, a tal grado que se escuchaba el silbar proveniente de las vastas hojas de los árboles.

" _Kagome"_ Le llamaron y su paso se hizo apresurado.

Corría por el espeso bosque esquivando ramas y todo lo que alcanzaba a mirar, pero en una de esas no pudo esquivar algo y cayó de lleno al suelo, con su linterna alumbró al objeto con el que había chocado.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en el bosque despertando a la gran mayoría de las criaturas en la zona.

Un enorme cuerpo colgaba de una de las ramas de los altos árboles con una enorme sonrisa, aún tenía piel así que pudo deducir que estaba momificado, arañas salían de sus ojos, le pareció algo horrible, un grito murió ahogado en su garganta al mirar que a su lado había un pequeño bulto también colgado seguido de dos más, parecía ser una familia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Tomando su cámara decidió enfocar a esos cuerpos que estaban delante suyo.

"Me he topado con una familia que se ha suicidado, desconozco lo que ocasionó que se arrebataran la vida de esta manera" comenzó a relatar mientras caminaba alrededor de los cuerpos suspendidos al aire "el mayor parece tener un extraño tatuaje en la espalda, parece una araña"

Un escalofrio le recorrio y la obligó a dejar de grabar los cuerpos.

" _Kagome"_ Le volvieron a llamar " _ku ku ku ku..._ " una especie de risa resonó a su alrededor.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" preguntó sobresaltada alumbrando a todos lados aún sin ver nada más que los cuerpos colgando al frente suyo.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

" _Kagome,_ _kagome_ _, kagome"_ comenzó a sonar a su rededor " _kago-no naka-no tori-wa Itsu Itsu deyaru yoake-no ban-ni Tsuru-to kame-ga subetta Ushiro-no shomen da-a-re_?" Cantaban a su rededor con gran insistencia.

Odiaba aquella canción, había sufrido tanto gracias a ella, como primera medida ella corrió lejos en un intento vano de huir, la venían siguiendo con gran insistencia, en ese momento fue donde se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso sobre los peligros del bosque.

Corría tan aprisa que poco le importaba irse pegando con las ramas en la cara o en cualquier lugar lo que quería era escapar de esa horrible canción.

" _Kagome, kagome, kagome"_ cantaban a su rededor con gran insistencia " _ku ku ku ku..."_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó parando de repente frente a una gran saliente de tierra que se notaba profundo.

" _Acompáñame"_ le dijo aquella voz de nuevo mientras sentía como la jalaban al vacío.

Un fuerte grito salió de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe y lo más seguro era que perdiera la vida, pues con semejante caída ¿quien terminaría con vida? apretaba más y más los ojos esperando su definitiva muerte.

El golpe nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a su rededor a ver qué había pasado y se tomó con algo de lo que ya creían extinto, aquello que tanto le apasionaba estaba ahí frente a sus ojos cargándola en su gran lomo, la criatura la llevó hasta el suelo y regresó a su forma habitual: un pequeño e indefenso gatito de dos colas.

"Muchas gracias pequeño" le agradeció agachándose a su altura y regalándole una tierna caricia en la cabeza haciendo ronronear al minino.

Kagome sonrió ante el gesto del pequeño yokai peludo.

"Ah" suspiró "¡De haber sabido que aún existían habría venido hace años!" exclamó con felicidad sentándose al lado del pequeño youkai que le contestó con un muy tierno miau.

La azabache le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al minino que después de eso se fue del lugar.

"¡No te preocupes no le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto!" gritó con gran felicidad.

Kagome decidió no perder el tiempo, tenía que cruzar el bosque no perdería esa tonta apuesta con sus amigos solo por una tontería, miró su reloj y para su sorpresa no pasaba de la 1:30 de la madrugada.

"No me rendiré bosque" espetó con gran seguridad.

Seguía caminando, su primer linterna había terminado desaparecida al caer así que ahora había sacado una un poco más pequeña que se suponía era el repuesto de la otra.

Seguía narrando todo con lo que se encontraba, camino internándose más, el terreno parecía ir de bajada, con forme caminaba podía divisar cuerpos con marcas de luchas, muchos vestían armaduras, se aproximó a uno y tallando donde se encontraba el escudo en el enorme pecho de lo que parecía ser un soldado leyó en voz alta para grabarlo.

"Taisho" su corazón dió un vuelco y comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

"Por fin los voy a conocer, sabré qué pasó con ellos" habló con felicidad.

Retomando su camino con gran alegría caminó internándose más.

.

.

.

Desde las penumbras la observaba desde que había puesto un solo pie sobre su bosque, nada se le escapaba, mucho menos cuando la presencia de esa chiquilla impertinente le llamaba, le llamaba de una manera que jamás creyó volvería a pasar. Se negaba rotundamente a ayudarla, más no se alejaba de ella en ningún momento, siempre a una distancia prudente donde ella no lo notara.

Asumió que todo iría de maravilla, puesto que parecía una chica normal con el único objetivo de cruzar el bosque y demostrar a sus amigos que no era peligroso, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo de este tipo, sin embargo, que equivocado estaba, la observó salir del camino marcado como "seguro" por los humanos, la chica frente a sus ojos hablaba cada que se topaba con algo.

"He encontrado un hilo, lo voy a seguir quizá me lleve a algo interesante." La escuchó decir con gran entusiasmo, siendo carcomido por la curiosidad la siguió, comprobaría con sus propios ojos que tan valiente era esa extraña humana.

El crujir de las miles de hojas secas bajo los pies de ella cada que daba un paso era lo único que resonaba entre tanto silencio.

El sabía a dónde la llevaría aquel hilo, después de todo era **su bosque** y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Ella se detuvo frente al cadáver de la que una vez hace siglos fue parte de su familia, para desgracia suya su hermano se había emparejado con una sacerdotisa, pero, desgraciadamente su amor no era tan profundo porque ambos terminaron matándose entre sí y habían quedado en aquel bosque, siendo parte de uno de los tantos muertos dentro del bosque.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esa alocada mujer frente a sus ojos lo estaba sorprendiendo, llegando a una conclusión: ella era lo contrario a las humanas que había visto entrar a sus territorios.

Siguió acechándola, con su mirada pintada de rojo que, si buscabas resaltaba en la oscuridad del bosque, era su presa, resultaba que la mujer sabía de más y no le convenía que siguiera con vida, preparándose para darle una estocada y con ella arrebatarle la vida sin embargo ella chocó con uno de los tantos cuerpos colgados en esa parte del bosque.

Algo que nunca, a pesar de la gran cantidad de años que ya había vivido, pudo entender que era lo que obligaba a todos esos patéticos humanos a quitarse su, de por sí, corta vida. Luego años después de que la leyenda en la entrada del bosque fuera colocada los humanos comenzaron a ser cada vez más inconscientes como si el letrero fuera una invitación a entrar en lugar de alejarlos.

La vio acomodarse para acampar _mujer imprudente_ pensó al instante ¿cómo se le ocurría acampar en medio de este peligroso bosque y cercanas a la Araña? Un gruñido escapo de su boca.

Luego comenzó, y por primera vez él pudo escuchar y comprobar una de las tantas cosas del bosque.

Una voz comenzó a llamar a la chica cosa que le alertó.

Conocía aquella voz, tenía años sin escucharla, eso era mala señal. Esa mujer frente a sus ojos tenía sentencia de muerte segura.

Algo que jamás creyó le pasaría lo puso de malas, arrugando su expresión en notable enojo no le quedó de otra que seguir lo que sus instintos le decían, si algo había aprendido en tantos años era no darle la contraria a su ser más primitivo que dormía dentro de él.

Con un gruñido llamó a una de las gatas de dos colas que estaban en el área, recibiendo respuesta automática de la más longeva.

No necesito decir nada para que la gata actuará, inmediatamente se lanzó a donde estaba la chica.

Un fuerte grito resonó en sus delicados oídos.

La gata hizo bien su trabajo la había atrapado salvandole la vida, su cuerpo se relajó.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? No tenía nada de distinto a las otras humanas que ingresaban, más allá de su valentía la chica no poseía nada.

Se permitió divagar un poco pensando en que hubiera pasado si la hubiera conocido hace quinientos años, le hizo preguntarse si de verdad ella le temería a su antigua época, donde estabas completamente rodeado por demonios y todos los días rezaban a los kamis porque no les atacaran las aldeas donde vivían, ¿sería ella igual de valiente?

La gata desapareció y la chica siguió su caminata, cuando vio el rumbo de sus pasos se alteró un poco, no podía dejar que descubrieran algo sobre él o su familia, le había costado mucho mantener alejadas a las personas de ese lugar y no iba a permitir que es chiquilla echara a perder tantos años en una sola noche.

Brincando de copa en copa pasó a la chica tenía que asustarla a como diera lugar.

Se paró cuando la chica entró al campo de batalla donde había bastantes cuerpos huesudos cubiertos por la armadura con su escudo.

Estudió la reacción de la humana.

Escuchando como pronunciaba su apellido con gran emoción.

Algo lo alertó.

Esa chica lo andaba buscando y eso no le daba buena espina.

Con gran velocidad regresó a su castillo de ser necesario la mataría.

.

.

.

Kagome camina bastante animada, ahora que por fin había descubierto que había cosas de los Taisho en aquel bosque no dejaría ir esa oportunidad de empaparse con conocimientos de sus figuras misteriosas.

En ningún libro había imagen alguna de un Inu-yokai y este sería su día de suerte.

Caminaba sin imaginar el gran peligro que acechaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

Ignorante a la gran cantidad de criaturas mitológicas que aún estaban en ese bosque, su objetivo era otro a partir de ahora.

"Taisho, esta vez no te me escapas" grito con emoción llamando la atención de su cazador.

La extraña figura que la acechaba decidió comenzar a alejar a la intrusa de sus tierras.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar su primer ataque un demonio zorro se cruzó en su camino.

"Será mejor que regreses" demandó el zorro

La mujer frunció el ceño.

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

"Yo soy parte de este bosque y creo que ya has visto demasiado, si no quieres morir será mejor que te vayas por tu pie, pero antes tendrás que entregarme eso" apunto a la cámara que descansaba sobre su cuello.

"No te daré nada, esta cámara es mía, no tengo por que darte algo que me pertenece"

"No sabes lo que dices, a él no le gustará para nada lo que haces en su bosque"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa "¿Él?, ¿De quien me hablas?"

"Se acerca, no diga que no le advertí, pase lo que pase no pierda las esperanzas de vivir, Kagome" y él se esfumó como si de una simple ilusión se tratara.

Con las piernas temblando Kagome dudaba si seguía adelante o no, su conciencia le gritaba que se marchara que diera vuelta y saliera del lugar pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Su cazador sonrió ante el atrevimiento de la chica sí que decidió acercarse a su espalda y llamarla.

" **Kagome** " le llamó con la voz ronca y rosando su oreja con sus labios.

La chica tembló al instante.

" **Kagome** " volvió a acercarse a ella de manera lenta ahora pasando su lengua por su lóbulo derecho.

"¿Qui... quien anda... ahi? preguntó girando con su linterna en mano temblando.

Una profunda risa resonó en el lugar.

" **Quien menciona al diablo, se le puede aparecer** " Río al ver la cara de la chica.

"¿Taisho?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta a lo que obtuvo una profunda risa.

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a perder su brillo, su corazón se comenzó a llenar de la tristeza que estaba guardada en el, la muerte de sus padres, la de su hermano, sus abuelos, su soledad. La va idea de suicidarse cruzó por su cabeza.

" _Pase lo que pase no pierdas las esperanzas de vivir, Kagome" E_ sas palabras resonaron en su mente haciéndola regresar a la realidad y continuar su camino.

No se rendiría.

Las risas no dejaron de escucharse, a lo lejos en la neblina se pudo apreciar una especie de castillo, sonrió al ver que en las rejas de la entrada estaba escrito Taisho en japonés antiguo.

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta pisadas a su espaldas se escucharon, con lentitud se giró pensando en el peor escenario.

"Hola Kagome" saludo su hermano.

"¿Souta?" preguntó con extrañeza.

"Hermana"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Viene por ti Kagome, es la hora"

"¿De... de qué hablas?" por cada paso que daba lo que sea que estaba frente a ella, daba un paso atrás.

"No tienes escapatoria Kagome" y se lanzó sobre ella.

Lanzando un grito retrocedió hasta chocar con la enorme puerta de la entrada haciendo que se abriera provocando que cayera.

Lo que sea que estaba afuera se había ido.

Examinó el lugar al que se acababa de meter, parecía que alguien aun vivía ahí, no se veía para nada abandonado.

Algo brilló al fondo llamando la atención de ella.

Se aproximó y pudo ver un lindo marco con una pintura de tres hombres uno de ellos con orejas sobre la cabeza y los tres con los cabellos plateados, inmediatamente supo que eran familia.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y el vello se le erizó.

" **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado** " le habló una profunda voz que reconoció de momentos atrás en el bosque.

Grito cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro girándola a encararlo.

Ahí pudo apreciarlo, sus ojos rojos, facciones finas y lo que lo caracterizaba una luna menguante adornando su frente. En ese momento supo que no viviría más.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con temor.

" **Sesshomaru Taisho** "

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, moriría lo sabía lo miraba en esos ojos rojos que la estudiaba.

 **Fin.**


End file.
